I hate thinking of a good title
by sarahdbz
Summary: this is pre-everything the main chars are bardock, seripa, tomah,king vegeta and a few original chars if that gives you a good idea of how early this is. what sucks is u can't choose ny of the aforementioned chars in the main char ting so i put frieza and


Hi this isn't a typical girl gets sucked in, knows everything, saves   
everyone, and falls in love with the cutest guy fic. This one is deep   
and from the heart okay? Good!! Now sit still and pay attention. ^,^   
Disclaimer:I don't own it and i don't know why i have to say it doesn't  
EVERBODY know that Akira Toryama (spelling?) does. sheesh everybody is   
stupid. ^o^ *sigh*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure about this Bardock?" whispered Seripa.  
"Yeah," added Tomah, "I mean we ARE in king Vegeta's private storage   
room."  
Bardock looked at his companions with all the disgust a ten year old   
could muster. "We won't get in trouble if we don't get caught, duh."  
"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Tomah.  
"What was that, Tomah?"  
"He was just stating the obvious," interrupted Seripa, "We COULD be   
caught."  
"Yeah, well," huffed Bardock, "It's over here." He walked over to a   
large crate with a tarp on it.  
"What is it?" asked Seripa.  
Bardock beamed at the chance to show off his find. "It's an   
inta-dimeesional pootal opener thingy."  
"Ooooooooooooo."  
"What's that?" asked Tomah.  
"I dunno, but Vegeta-sama said it would free us from Freiza's control   
so it must be important." Bardock pulled the tarp off with flourish to   
reveal a crate with a switch on the side.  
"Ooo, let's pull the switch." Shouted Seripa as she grabbed the switch   
and pulled. Now, there are two things wrong with this action. First,   
shouting can alert the guards. Second, pulling some random switch can   
have unknown, and nasty consequences. We are about to find out what   
those consequences are.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ohhh, I'm boooored." Moaned Sariah as she flopped on her bed. What to   
do. What to do. Argh! She flipped idly through a Dragonball Z magazine.  
No good. I've read it so much I can recite it. She turned over and   
faced the wall. A white light appeared on the wall and opened into a   
window. Sariah saw two boys and a girl that looked only a few years   
younger than her. One boy looked familiar.  
As she watched a man she knew very well appeared. O. My. God. That's   
King Vegeta, beard and all. Then that boy must be Bardock minus the   
scars. She didn't stop to think beyond that. Sariah jumped through the   
window.  
She landed on King Vegeta, who was so surprised he shot a power blast   
at the window she had come from. The resulting explosion was deafening.  
"Woman, what the hell did you do a fool thing like that for?" shouted   
Vegeta, "Jumping through an inter-dimensional warp hole." Vegeta   
snorted contemptuously then turned his gaze to the other children.   
"As for you three, you will be punished for trespassing. Report to   
commander Toteppa for punishment."  
"Yes sir." Chourused the trio as they scurried away.  
Vegeta turned back to Sariah with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"What am I supposed to do with you?" he mused, "What race are you   
anyway you certainly aren't Sayain." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'm human," replied Sariah, "from Earth. My name's Sariah."  
"Earth, huh?" scoffed Vegeta, "never heard of it. We'll have to pass   
you off as a Sayain that has lost her tail."  
Sariah couldn't believe what was happening. She was actually inside her  
favorite anime.  
So what if it WAS before anything happened, she was still here. Vegeta   
brought her down to Earth er planet Vegeta with a hand waved in front   
of her face.  
"Woman. Are you listening? I SAID, have you been trained to fight?"  
Sariah blinked, "Huh? What? No."  
Vegeta sighed, "I'll assign one of the brats to train you. I'm to busy,  
being king and all," he paused and studied her for a while. "What is   
your given name?"  
"Sariah."  
Vegeta frowned and paced back and forth deep in thought. "From now on   
your name is Celes. You have returned from purging a planet and are   
recovering from losing your tail.You are not expected to be useful in   
battle anymore because of this, understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I will buy you a slave to help you get used to our customs and the   
three who brought you here will train you." He paused in his rant to   
glare at her. "If word of this gets out I will personally remove your   
head from your shoulders. Any questions?"  
Sariah gulped but managed to keep her voice steady, "No sir."   
"Good. If you will follow me." With that he pivoted and strode from the   
room. Sariah scurried after him.  
They made their way to a market where people were selling and being   
sold. A slave market, it was horrible. As they walked in a big burly   
purple fellow was being sold. A line of other slaves was lined up   
behind the auctioneer.  
"Hurry up and choose one. I don't have all day." Said Vegeta impatiently.  
Sariah surveyed the line until her eyes came to rest on a young boy no   
older than five. He had pale green skin. And if it weren't for the   
white hair and tail, she would have thought him Namekian.  
"That one," she said pointing.  
"Humph," Vegeta snorted, "Not much to look at, but he'll do." He pushed  
through the crowds and hailed the auctioneer. Soon they were walking   
out of that horrible place with a little boy who was ecstatic at being   
bought by the King.  
"Where are we going now?" ventured Sariah.  
"What you think you're going to sleep on the street?" snorted Vegeta,   
"We are going to your new quarters, and here we are." They stopped in   
front of a small house looking like a capsule house.  
Vegeta turned to the boy, "You boy what is your name?"  
"Y-yam sir." Said the boy shyly  
"Well Yam, do you know where the training facilities are?" sneered   
Vegeta.  
Yam straightened, "Yes sir."  
"Well then, after instructing lady Celes here in Sayain culture, take   
her there. You are now her slave."   
"Yes sir." Yam saluted as Vegeta left the premises.   
He turned to her with a smile, "Well Lady Celes shall we begin?"  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
When she walked into the room she felt every eye turn towards her. She   
gulped and turned to the boy at her side. "Yam, you can go home and   
wait for me there okay?"  
"Yes Lady Celes."  
"And Yam? You can just call me Celes okay?" Sariah grinned. Yam was just   
too cute.  
He smiled back, "Okay," and ran off.  
She took a deep breath and faced the room. People were whispering. She   
cleared her throat and silence reigned. "My name is Lady Celes. I'm a   
Sayain just like all of you. Well not like all of you, because all of   
you still have your tails. I lost mine." And with that she strode through   
the door to the courtyard, where Yam had told her the younger ones always   
practiced.  
And there they were, Bardock, the girl who must be Seripa, and the other   
boy. They were standing beneath a tree, talking; they looked like they   
were waiting for someone. Sariah walked up to them and cleared her   
throat. Seripa jumped, Bardock yelped and the boy fell over.  
Bardock was the first to recover, "Hey, I'm Bardock, that's Tomah, and   
this is Seripa. We're supposed to train you. What's your name?" when he  
finished he was panting.  
Sariah giggled. So that's who the mystery man is. Hey what about what   
happens in "Bardock the Father of Goku"? How far away is that anyhow?   
"Hello. My name is Celes. I'm 13 years old. How old are you?"  
"Ten" they chorused.  
That gives me at least ten years till the planet blows up. I mean he has   
to be at least 20 to have a kid right? "Cool. So what's the first thing   
I havta do?"   
As Bardock and the others taught her martial arts, Sariah felt her   
worries slipping away. Ten years, that's plenty of time to think of a   
plan. No worries, in ten years I'll tell Bardock and the others to   
leave planet Vegeta and that will be that. But it was not to be....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
TBC  
  
Now I know what you're thinking but there's lots of plot twists yet.^,^   
  
ps.sorry if you can't understand it im not sure if the upload worked 


End file.
